


Royals-Lorde

by Miss_Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Angst, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Aly Césaire, Badass!marinette, Bully Adrien, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gangster!Marinette, Graffiti, Jock!Adrien, Life is Strange references, Lukanette, Motorcycles with stupid names, New Girl - Freeform, Opposites Attract, Princess nicknames, Rebel Marinette, Ripped!Marinette, Swearing, hurt Marinette, messed up families - Freeform, no magic, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Adrien is the king of his school. The popular kid. Everyone respects him, or fears him. He doesn't love, he plays. He is luck and light. He is football jerseys and good looks.That is until a mysterious new girl and her gang comes to their school, and changes everything.They say opposites attract...





	1. The Black Cat and her Bugaboo

We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair

-Lorde

 

Adrien knew the whole room by heart, every book, trophy, diploma and picture displayed on the walls and the bookcase due to his countless visits to the headmaster’s office, yet he still found looking around the room less boring than listening the headmaster drone about school rules and how disappointed he was by his attitude.

“... are you listening, Mister Agreste?”

“Yeah.” He drawled in an excessively bored voice, levelling his eyes with the old man’s. He then did his best imitation of Mr Damocles. “Mister Agreste, it’s inappropriate to beat up a student because he is late paying the money he owes you... blah blah blah... wish you were a better student.. blah blah... last warning... blah blah blah... one hour of detention.” He smirked. “I know your speech by heart, old man, just get on with it.” 

By that time, the headmaster had developed a tick and his face was reddening in anger.  

“How dare you!!?”

The ex-model faked a yawn. “Are we finished yet? I have better things to do.”

“Do not test me, young man! You are suspended from the basketball team for two weeks!”

“Fine... talk to me again when you’ll need your best player back.” He got up and stormed out of the room.

Coming out of the principal’s office, Adrien instantly spotted her, the new girl.

She was sitting between two sets of lockers, listening to music, and the baggy hoodie she wore shadowed her hair and features.

His smirk became predatory.

This was going to be fun.

“Well... well... look who we have here.”

 

Marinette looked up to see a boy shadowing over her threateningly. He had blond hair, emerald eyes and was wearing a letterman jacket of the school’s football team. Another jock too obsessed with himself.

How boring.

She smirked.

This was going to be fun.

“Who? Me?”

He scanned the empty hallway and raised an eyebrow at her. “Who else?”

The girl shrugged dismissively. “Dunno. Anyway, flattered that you noticed me.”

“Well you are the new student here.” He stated matter-of-factly. “What was your problem with your school? The food wasn’t good enough for a little princess like you?”

“I was... actually, you don’t wanna know, but let’s just say it was the school that had a problem with me.”

“Aw, you were late too often?”

“Purrhaps...”

He rolled his eyes. “She likes puns. Please kill me now.” He whined.

“What’s wrong, Bugaboo? Do you not like my puns?”

He gritted his teeth. “Don’t call me that.”

“I can call you whatever I want, whenever I want.”

“No you won’t. Why Bugaboo anyway?”

“Because I like to think of you as a ladybug, Jock, pretty, extremely lucky in life and easy to crush under my heel.” She gave him a half smirk. “Now, can you leave me alone?”

“Um.. how about I don’t.” He moved closer and placed a hand on the wall either side of her head, trapping her against the wall.

She crossed her arms defiantly. “Then I’ll have to make you back off.”

He chuckled mockingly. “Make me back off? And how’re you planning to do that?”

“Like this.” The small girl thrust her knee upward to hit him in the nuts and grabbed his wrist to flip him over, sending him on the floor and slamming his back against the polished wooden floor of the hallway. She pressed a black velvet heel boot on his chest with surprising force considering her small size, stopping him from getting back up. The blond spotted Nino and Kim come out of the headmaster’s office and freeze in confusion.

 

The bluenette smirked savagely.

“Let me let you in on a little secret... be careful when you choose your target or...” She paused to take off the hoodie, revealing her tone arms and chest and perfectly chiseled six pack abs, as well as the word Purrincess tattooed in cursive writing on her left hip along her waistline with a tiara over it. She was wearing a black crop top that was draped across her shoulders, a black silky chocker with a cat paw charm on the front, black fingerless velvet gloves with paw prints cut on the back and black skinny and tattered jeans. Her eyeliner was applied so it gave her bluebell eyes a ‘cat-like’ style. She tossed him her hoodie and cracked her knuckles. “You might find yourself badly hurt...” She purred before moving her heel away from hist chest as two girls came out of the nearest bathroom and flung their arms around her shoulders.

The girl that flanked her left had short pink bright hair and was wearing rollerblades, and the ombre on her right had ombré hair. They were both wearing black leather jackets, Alix’s had a red hourglass embroidered on her chest over the heart and Alya, a fox tail symbol.

“Alix, Alya! Where were you?” She faked a pout. “You missed all the fun.”

“Sorry Sista, we got caught up with something.”

The rollerblade girl handed her her gang jacket that she shoved on her shoulders. Her’s had a neon green paw print with a silver crown over it embroidered in the leather overher left breast. She smirked smugly as she coated her lips with purple lipstick, and blew him a kiss when she was done.

The blond raised himself up on his elbows. “Who... are you?”

“Oh! Did I not introduce myself yet? The name’s Black Cat, and this is Timebreaker and Vixen. We’re The Cataclysms, nice to meet you, Bugaboo.”

With that, she spun around on her heels and walked away. Adrien finally managed to catch a glimpse of the gang jackets. On the back of them was a patch with the letters AH, with a horn on the side of the A and a halo over the H. Their gang name was embroidered across their shoulder blades. and ‘Angels From Hell’ was written with a silver marker at the base of the jackets.

Nino walked up to him and helped him up, shaking his head.

“Dude are you freakin crazy!?”

“What?”

“You’ve just started a gang war.”

“It’ll be fine, bro. Who are The Cataclysms anyway?”

“How the hell do you not know about them? They’re only the most dangerous gang in town, and you just chose their Queen as your fucking target.”


	2. Queen B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU! You guys are awesome and thanks again for all the support and feedback.
> 
> I present to you... chapter two : Queen B. Features more badass Marinette, some JuleRose, backstory, sass and angst.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want more.
> 
> I probably won’t be able to post for next few weeks or my schedule will be messed up because of the exam session that is starting soon.
> 
> Oh yeah I didn’t know how to mention it in what I wrote but the football team of the school are the Phoenixes.
> 
> -MS

Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B

And baby I'll rule

*I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule*

Let me live that fantasy.

 

-Lorde

 

Marinette smirked when she finally discovered what took her friends so long. Her locker had been spray painted in black with a green cat eye in the centre. The same treatment had been given to her friends lockers, Alix’s was purple with ‘Gimme a break’ written in green paint on it, and Alya’s had a neon purple Wifi symbol on a black background.

Opening her locker she suddenly had an urge to vomit; the grey inside of it was so utterly boring she wanted to cry. Grabbing a few pictures and magazine cutouts from her shoulder bag she did her best to cover the metallic door that seemed to laugh in her face. She’d have to ask Alix to do a paint job inside too.

Sighing the raven haired girl joined her friends and sauntered into the classroom taking her time to look around and evaluate her surroundings. Hooking her little finger Juleka, who wore proudly her Cataclysm gang jacket, she leaned against a random desk while Alya chose their seats, not bothering to wait for the teacher do it for them.

“Damn, Gothy, lookin’ good!”

“How ya doin’ Queenie?”

“Great. How’s auntie holding up?”

“Coping. She’s... keeping it together but that’s that.”

“I understand completely. It’s hard to believe and understand that he’s... gone. It feels like a nightmare I’m to wake up from any moment.”

Juleka looked away sadly as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A blonde girl with a pixie cut, pink capris and a white tank top kissed her cheek.

“Hey babe.” The goth said, dipping for a kiss. “Marinette, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose, this is Marinette, the leader of my gang.”

The blonde perked up.

“Oh yeah! Ju told me all about you, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Marinette smiled warmly, that girl was so sweet.

“Nice to meet you too, Rose. I can already tell you’re good for Ju. I’m happy you’re the one who captured Juleka’s heart.”

Rose and Juleka blushed deeply.

“Aw, thanks Mar.”

“Anytime.”

The bell rung and the girls split and went to their seats.

 

Adrien walked through the door to find the new girl sitting in his seat and Alya next to her in Nino’s. She was playing with her lighter, her feet resting on the desk. Indignation rose in his chest. Who the hell did she think she was?

“Hey that’s my seat!”

“And?” She drawled in a bored tone, her gaze never leaving the flame of her lighter.

“Get your own fucking seat!”

“Why should I? It’s not like your name is on it, Bugaboo.”

His jaw clenched and she wondered how much more a human jaw could clench before it broke. “It’s not like yours is either.”

She snapped her fingers, as if she was suddenly realizing something. “Oh, you’reright. Let me fix this problem real quick.”

She put her lighter away and took out a pocket knife. She then turned around and carved something in the back of the seat, moving on the side when she was done, letting them see what she wrote. It read ‘The Black Cat’ with the initials M.C carved under it.

“There.” She smirked at him smugly, her eyes daring him to protest. “Problem solved. Now take your childish attitude and go on, get lost!”

The teacher entered the class and snapped at the girl. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette’s jaw clenched and she jabbed her knife into the table.

“Cheng. My fucking name is Marinette Cheng.” Her icy voice was dripping with venom. “Never. Call. Me. Dupain-Cheng.”

The teacher stiffened in fear before regaining composure.

“Miss Cheng, go to the principal’s office right now!”

“Fine. Cya Bitches!” She blew everyone a kiss and smirked devilishly as she strolled out of the classroom shoving her hands in her pockets and slamming the door behind her.

 

Like every other student and the teacher, Nino stared at the door, shocked by the girl’s attitude, before bringing back his attention to the girl he was checking out before. She had a tan-skin and hazel eyes. Her plump lips were a natural dark pink and she had wavy and copper red hair that reached slightly past her shoulders. Underneath her leather jacket she was wearing a white, orange and purple plaid crop top and black ripped jeans, and a black choker with a fox tail charm on the front around her neck. He had heard the raven girl call her Alya earlier, in the hallway.

Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

Totally his type too.

She noticed him staring and winked at him, smirking. He looked away, blushing.

Like he said, totally his type.

 

Alya noticed the boy in front of her starring, and winked.

He was... _cute_. Not too small, tan skin, brown hair and amber eyes, with a cap screwed on his head and headphones around his neck.

Must be a DJ, she thought.

Too bad he hung out with those jock arseholes.

But, he was so cute when he blushed...

No. Bad Alya. He’s a fucking privileged _townie_. Not your type.

She brought her focus back to the teacher who was done with roll call and was now in the process of welcoming the new students in her class.

“Please give a warm welcome to our new students from Blackwater Academy. Can you please tell us your names, kids.”

“I’m Alya.” She spoke up.

“And I’m Alix.” Said her pink haired friend.

“I’m Mme Bustier, your teacher for the year, welcome to College Françoise-Dupont! Now, open your history books to page 124 please.”

 _Welcome_ _to_ _Hell_ _High_ , _you_ _mean_ , she thought, noticing all the looks the students gave her.

 

Storming out of the classroom, Marinette bumped into a blonde girl who’s long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, who was wearing so much makeup she looked like an iced cake, followed closely by a nerdy redhead with glasses. Both were wearing a cheerleading outfit that had a dolphin on the tank top with ‘Françoise-Dupont’ underneath.

“Hey watch where you’re going, punk!” The girl snarled.

“Bite me, Barbie.” The leather clad girl shot back provocatively.

“How dare you! Do you know how I am?” She shrieked dramatically. 

Marinette came right into her face threateningly.

“Do YOU know who I am, doll-face?”

“N-no.”

“I’m the leader of a fucking gang, _Blondie_.” She snarled. “I’ve hurt people before and I won’t hesitate to do it again. You don’t believe me? Just ask your _boyfriend_ over there, he’ll tell you all ‘bout it. Now fuck off, I have other things to do than deal with a bitchy Barbie like you.”

With that she turned around making sure her hair whipped the blonde in the face and went to her locker to get her things.

 

At lunch, Marinette and her gang, Alya, Allegra, Allan, Claude and Alix wasted no time claiming one of the tables in the cafeteria as their own, letting Alix tag it to her heart’s content. They were soon joined by Juleka and Rose, and Yvan and Mylene who were both wearing their leather jackets.

Claude pulled Mylene into a bear hug.

“How is my _little_ sister doin’?” He literally cooed as he  _tried_ to ruffle her hair fondly.  

“Let me go, Kidmime. Can’t. Breathe.”

“Oh come on don’t be such a wuss. It’s our first time eating lunch at the same school! We need to _celebrate_!” He said finally letting her go. “Marinette, bring the good stuff in!”

Marinette smirked and produced a thermos filled with vodka. The raven haired girl took a sip and gave it to Allegra who passed it around the table.

Before they knew it the bell rung and they split to go back to class.

 

As soon as the day ended, Adrien hurried out of class, eager to get out of school with the day, until he spotted the new girl again and decided to mess with her more. It would be _fine_ , he just needed to keep a safe distance between them and not push her too much. He smirked and walked towards her, leaning against the locker next to hers and crossing his arms. He starred at her intently.

“What’s your problem, Asshole? If you want me to apologize for kicking your ass, keep dreaming, pretty boy. Never. Gonna. Happen.”

Said pretty boy chuckled lowly.

“I was actually wondering why such a _pretty_ girl was involved in a gang?” He asked only to be met with a eye roll.

“I have my reasons.” She answered evasively.

“Oh? Pray tell?”

She turned to him and put a hand on her hip.

“None of your business, Goldilocks.”

Said blond frowned at the nickname. “Oh Raven, I’m the king of this school and everything here is my business.”

Her eyes darkened in something he didn’t really expect... sadness?

“Trust me, Jock, you don’t want to get involved in mine. It,” she got closer and gripped his chin to get a better look at his features. “Can be dangerous for such a pretty face. With me being, ya know, the Black Cat n’ all.”

He pulled away from her grip and rolled his eyes. “I doubt that anyone would hurt you. Like I said, you’re too pretty.”

“Keep rolling your eyes like that and you might find some _brain_ back there.” She sassed before slamming her locker shut and walking away. He watched as she stormed out of the school and got on her bike, racing away.

 

After parking her bike in her small backyard, Marinette walked into her kitchen and went straight to her room, ignoring her step-father who was sitting on the couch watching the news drinking a beer. She put her music at max volume letting herself be drowned by the melody, beat and rhythm, and started working on a design she had imagined in class instead of listening. She still loved fashion but did a lot less of designing since she entered the Cataclysms.

A few minutes later, her trapdoor suddenly opened and a pink haired _tornado_ invaded her room, crushing her into a hug.

“Nettie!”

“Tikki! Hey my little bug-mouse! What are you doing home so early?”

Her step-sister pouted and she resisted the urge to coo at how cute she was. “A boy pushed me in the courtyard so mom picked me up early.”

“Who the hell did that? Was it that little boy again? Plagg?” Her voice suddenly became dangerous and hard.

“Yeah it was, but you know I can handle myself sis.”

“I know but I’m your big sister and it’s my _duty_ to be sure bullies leave you alone.”

“I know, and I’m lucky to have a badass sister like you. I love you sis.”

Marinette ruffled the teen’s pink hair, who ducked the attack with a glare and chuckled.

“I love you too, my little kwami. Want to play some UMS to make it better?”

“You bet! I’m gonna kick you ass!”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pat her sister’s head fondly.

“You wish. Come on, Tik.”

 

Adrien entered the small two floor apartment he shared with his mom, step-mom and step-brother. Making a bee line for the fridge he grabbed the orange juice and drank directly from the bottle.

“Hello to you too Adrien.” His step mom teased with a smirk, cutting vegetables at the kitchen counter.

“Mom isn’t home yet?”

Nath shook her head.

“Nope. Had to go get your brother at school because he got into trouble with another student. A little girl, can’t remember her name.” She sighed. “I heard he pushed her in the schoolyard and she got hurt, can you believe it?”

“Uh.. yeah?” It wasn’t a secret that his brother was a troublemaker. He was angsty, lazy, only ate camembert and his favourite sport was to prank his teacher daily, but Adrien loved him anyway and wouldn’t imagine living without him. “Plagg’s like that sometimes.”

“I know. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Give him time, he’ll come around.”

“Yeah, right.”

He smirked and patted her shoulder.

“We’re home!” His mom’s voice rang through the apartment. She entered the kitchen still clad in her waitress uniform, followed by Plagg who fist bumped with Adrien. Emilie had a big cardboard box in her arms.

“Dan had an extra cheese cake that a client never came to pick up and he told to take it home.”

“Great!” Cheered his brother loosing his eternal frown and smirk for a rare second.

 

“Oh no, you won’t have any, little Tomcat. And no camembert either.”

“What? Why?” He  _whined_ , a rare occurrence.

“Because you pushed a girl at school! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to leave her alone? She hasn’t done anything to you, so why do you not like her so much?”

Plagg pouted and crossed his arms.

“Because she’s too optimistic, happy, positive.” He scrunched his nose. “It’s _sickening_. How can someone think life is so wonderful?”

“Stop with your pessimism! It’s not going to get you anywhere in life.”

He scoffed. 

“Well sorry if my outlook on life bothers you, but that’s how I am, so you better get used to it.”

He glared daggers at them and stomped to his room, slamming the door.  
 

After _hours_ of losing game after game to Marinette, Tikki finally gave up and went to her room to do some homework until Sabine called them downstairs to eat.

 

Supper was the same as usual, with Tikki talking about her day, her parents listening, and her big sister eating silently as she ignored her parents’ attempts to include her in the conversation. After supper Marinette went straight to her room without a word and the sadness in her eyes stopped Tikki from following her.

Sitting at her desk with a sigh, Marinette buried her head in her hands and choked back a sob. Getting up she opened the wooden chest next to her desk. Inside was a leather jacket with a crown on the gang patch and a snake embroidered on the front, an oversized Jagged Stones t-shirt, a Jagged Stone guitar pick and a black and white guitar. She picked up the t-shirt with tears streaming down her cheeks and hugged it to her chest sobbing. 

*flashback*

Marinette took off the oversized Jagged shirt her boyfriend gave her to wear last night and made a move to give it back, but he stopped her.

“Keep it. It looks way better on you anyway.”

She looked away blushing, and he chuckled and kissed her cheek, making her blush even deeper.

“I love you so much, Purrincess..”

*end of flashback*

After a while, she got up and wiped her tears.

“I love you too, Luka. Happy birthday, babe.” Her voice broke as she closed the box. “I miss you so much.”

She put the t-shirt on to sleep and fell asleep hugging a pillow dampened with tears.

 

The next morning, they were greeted by the entire basketball team and their Dolphin girls. Chloe was standing at the  front, arms crossed, flanked by her two brainless posses Aurore and Sabrina.

“Hold up punks. I’m not gonna let sewer rats like you enter MY school.” She looked the group of gang members up and down and scrunched her nose in contempt.“Especially people with such a... questionable sense of fashion.”

Allegra walked towards the blond with a scowl, her blond and lilac curls bouncing slightly with each step she took and her beautiful icy blue eyes narrowed in anger. 

“Why don’t come and say that to my face, bitch?”

“With pleasure, scum.”

Adrien came between the two girls, glaring at each other like they were going to rip each other’s heads off, just in time and pulled Chloe back. Claude took care of Allegra, whispering calming words in her ear. Nino joined Adrien and patted the cheerleader’s shoulder.

“Come on, guys. Let it go, they’re not worth it.” The tan boy said carefully as if afraid to anger the girls more. He gulped as Marinette growled and Alya to glared daggers at him, a truly terrifying sight.

Marinette almost missed the wink Nino sent to her best friend over his shoulder, and the way Alya blushed deeply. She smirked knowingly at the vixen.

Claude grabbed Allegra by the wrist and pulled her firmly down the hallway towards their lockers. With a last smirk towards Chloe, Marinette did the same, but not before she heard the blonde’s last words :

“My father will hear about this!” 


	3. Quantic Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features shameless flirting, cheesy pickup lines, princess nicknames, and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a bit different, I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> If you have any feedback you want to give, I’ll be thrilled to read it. 
> 
> Also, the final exams are on their way for me so I’ll be posting less in the following weeks.
> 
> P.s. I am totally in looove with Alix in the episode TimeTagger! Exactly how I imagined her in this fanfic...

The rest of the week flew by somewhat smoothly after that incident, mostly because the gangsters kept to themselves most of the time. 

On Friday Claude, Allegra and Allan strolled into their classroom, arms linked. The trio were best friends since kindergarten and were pretty much inseparable.

While his friends went to their seats, Claude looked around and saw her.

The girl he couldn’t get out of his head all week. He could tell she was different from the barbies in this school. She kept to herself and sat in the back, plus she wasn’t on the cheerleading team, preferring to spend her time perfecting her fencing.

He stilled at the bottom of the steps, she was beautiful. Her dark bangs brushed over her dreamy brown eyes as she looked out the window, her chin resting on her hands. He smiled softly,

Allan came behind him and clapped his leather clad shoulder.

“You should talk to her.”

“W-what?”

“Kid, kid, kid.” His best friend shook his head, his dark dreadlocks swaying in sync with the movements of his head. “When will you learn that subtlety is not your strong point? I haven't seen look at something like that since the new UMS VI you bought last summer.”

“Okay, I like her. But what do I say?” He was suddenly very nervous, being very unlike him.

“Kid. You’re are the coolest boy I know. Just act like yourself.”

“You’re right. Thanks bro.”

“Anytime.”

He walked up to her, the thud of his combat boots vibrating against the worn out wood of the steps and the studs of his leather jacket glinting under the morning light peaking shyly throughout the classroom’s wide windows, and leaned against her desk.

 

Kagami flinched when hands adorned with bruises and split knuckles entered her field of view and looked up to be met with piercing blue eyes. She recognized the new student, who’s the name she couldn’t remember. Why should she? It’s not like they’d ever talk.

He was pretty hot, and his bad boy style, a band t-shirt under a black sleeveless leather jacket with studs and pins and baggy jeans, was a good change from the jocks that poisoned this school.

“What’s your name, princess?” He asked her with a sexy smile he knew made every girl fall to his feet.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t reply.

“You don’t like being called princess, do you, Princess?”

She snorted.

“Glad you got the hint.” She finally replied, her voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked.

“Ooo so the princess’ feisty, huh? Good thing I like them with a little spice.” The boy said with a wink.

“I thought we established I didn’t like the nickname.”

“Well it would be easier to give you a better one if you just told me your name, Princess.”

“Why don’t you tell me yours?”

“Oh right. Name’s Claude, but everyone calls me KidMime.” He introduced himself, bowing dramatically as he pretended to take off an imaginary hat, loose ebony curls of his hair falling over his eyes in the process. The girl let out a rare chuckle, surprising even herself.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

“I’m Kagami, and they call me the Ice Queen.” She held out her hand to shake but he surprised her by taking her it and brushing his soft lips against her knuckles. Her hand still in his he looked up and his eyes met hers.

“Nice to meet you, Snow White.” He said softly, the sound of his voice doing with to her body she never felt. They stared at each other and time seemed to stop until the bell rung ruining their moment. Kagami shook her head to clear her thoughts and frowned when he slid in the seat next to hers.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sitting in my seat.” He answered matter-of-factly.

“Why here? Don’t you have a seat already?”

He chuckled and gripped her chin gently, turning her head towards his desk that was now occupied by a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks.

“Looks like my best bud decided to chase me out of my seat.”

“Okay.. but why up here? They are plenty of options!” She asked, still relishing his touch when he removed his his hand.

She had a point, this was a small group and roughly a third of the seats were empty.

“True.” He nodded in agreement as his sexy smirk grew even wider. “But the view up here is way better.”

She opened her mouth to say something. What? She wasn’t sure, probably something about how the view was better closer to the front, but no words managed to come out when she noticed he wasn’t looking at the classroom, but rather starring intensely at her. She blushed furiously as the words started to make sense in her poor fuzzy brain.

“Yeah, I was talking about you.” He chuckled. “I have to be honest, Elsa, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Stop. With. The. Nicknames!” She tried to seem upset but even with his annoying pet names she was starting to enjoy his company... a lot.

“Fine Mulan, I’ll try to hold back.” He smirked.

She crossed her arms on her chest frowning.

“That one was just racist.”

“Snow White, I didn’t give ya the nickname because you’re Asian. No, I called you that because you’re pretty, feisty and like to fight, just like her.” He covered her small freezing hand with his large warm one, his gaze never leaving hers. “You’re different, Gami. I can tell you’re not like all those other cheerleaders ‘roud school. That's what I like about you.”

Before she could reply the teacher stumbled into class apologizing for being late. The stayed silent as the lesson started, the teacher not even noticing the change of seats, or not caring. When the bell rung he turned to talk but was stopped by the sight of his best bro gesturing at him franantically.

“Sorry Sunshine, but gotta go.” He smiled this time, a sight she enjoyed much more than his signature cliché bad boy smirk. “Duty calls.”

“Are you going to talk to me again? Or is this just a game to you?” She blurted out before she could stop herself.

He leaned closer, the studs adorning his sleeves clanking against the hard surface of the desk, and grinned when he heard her inhale sharply.

“Depends on what you want princess. Do you want me to talk to you again?”

“Yes.” She breathed out. What the hell was wrong with her? Get a grip, Ice Queen. But god he’s so handsome.

“Well then I guess you’ll be seeing more of your handsome knight in shining leather.” He teased, his low voice sending shivers down her spine until she realized the meaning of his works.

“Did I really say that aloud?” She squeaked.

“Yes you did. Good to know you think I’m handsome, darlin’.”

She blushed crimson and hid her face in her hands.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He brushed his thumb against her cheek. “This right there in itself would make me do anything for you.”

“Uh.. thanks?”

He gripped her wrist and pulled her arm to him, writing his number on her forearm. “Call me, Princess.”

And then he left to join his friends with one last wink.

“Hey Claude?”

He stopped on his tracks and turned around. “Yes Princess?”

“I really liked you calling me Gami.”

He smiled softly, but with a hint of teasing.

“I’ll try to remember that, Gami. But no promises, with how distracting you are to me, who knows what thoughts will survive the brain wash you put me through every time I see you.”

He left her there blushing furiously and trying to keep her composure.

 

When he arrived in front of Allan, who was texting his girlfriend, the boy looked up and smirked.

“How did it go?”

“I annoyed her with Princess nicknames.”

“Did it work?”

“I think so.” He said with a shrug. “What was the emergency?”

“Kitkat got herself suspended again and wants to know if we wanna skip school to hang out with her.” He explained as they went out side for a smoke. He leaned against his bike and lit a cig, passing it to Allan after taking a drag.

“I’m in! Hey Gami?” He called out to the girl reading a book on the steps.

She looked up.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna hang out with us?” He asked as he hopped on his bike, Kagami walking towards them.

“Uh... don’t we have class?”

“And?”

“I-I can’t, sorry.”

“Come on! Live a little.” He smirked. “I promise we don’t bite. Well, unless you want me too.”

Before she could say anything else he scooped her up and helped her onto the seat of his ride, placing her arms around his waist.

“Hold on tight, princess.”


	4. Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hang out at the Cataclysm bar turns into a nightmare when Kagami and the gang face against the rival gang in town : Chrysalis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m not dead! Sorry it’s been so long but the last months have been hectic...
> 
> Anyways, here is a new chapter. I hope I will able to post another before the start of school, but for the time being, enjoy!
> 
> -MS-

Claude helped Kagami off his bike, taking in her confused stance.

“Where... are we?” She asked as Allan helped Alix down his bike, sitting on the seat to pull her onto his lap.

Claude rolled his eyes when they started making out like they were the only ones there.

“Get a room, you two!” He shouted at his best friends and then glanced back at the fencer and smirked. “We’re at the Miraculous, sweetie. The Cataclysms hang out. Our home away from home.”

She just stared at the building as Allegra and a few others arrived in the parking.

“Come on princess, let’s get a drink.” Said Claude, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

They entered the bar and were greeted by the sight of Marinette surrounded by drinks smoking a cig at the bar.

“So this is the girl you’ve told me about with stars in your eyes.” She teased, making Claude blush. “Good choice, Kidmime. I have a feeling she’ll fit right in.”

She dragged the girl towards the bar with a wink towards her friend and ordered drinks for them. Claude just rolled his eyes and joined them.

 

Kagami was trying to learn how to play pool from Marinette, who claimed she was unbeatable at it when the rumbling of bikes was heard outside.

“Hiya, Demons! I’m back! Did you miss me?” Rang a voice she recognized instantly.

Monarch. The son of Hawk Moth, leader of the Chrysalis, rival gang of the Cataclysms.

He kicked the door open and his Moths swarmed the place, swinging their bats and crowbars, their guns ready to shoot in hands.

Monarch stooped in front of the Black Cat, his unruly curly platinum blonde hair falling over his icy blue eyes glinting with madnesses and blood-lust.

 

The one time Marinette met Hawk Moth in person, she had briefly wondered how such a stern, cold, serious and calculating man could be the father of the young man before her, who was literally the embodiment of madness.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” He purred, skimming over her body lustfully.

“And you know I’ll stick a blade through my heart or a bullet through my head before I let you touch me.” She retorted, her voice dripping in disgust.

“You’ll pay for this.” He seethed through gritted teeth.

She smirked at his anger and punched him square in the face.

After that, everything went into chaos.

 

Kagami stood there frozen on the spot. She had never been so scared in her life. Yesterday she was a the perfect student trying to keep up with her parents’ expectations and now she was in a gang bar in the middle of a gang fight.

“...Gami!” She flinched and turned towards Claude who was clutching to her shoulders with a worried look plastered on his face. The fencer felt something cold being pressed into her hand and looked down at the switchblade the gangster had given her. “Hide and if anyone come to you promise me to hit them where it hurts.”

She nodded.

“Stay safe.” He begged and kissed her forehead before walking away while preparing his gun.

 

Claude couldn’t help but cursing himself. ‘What the hell was he thinking? Bringing her here?’ He thought as he shot a Moth who had been trying to attack Ivan from behind.

Time seemed to freeze when he turned around to see a struggling Kagami held by Monarch, the barrel of the gang leader’s favourite gun against her temple. The blonde was smirking devilishly.

“No one moves or I blow up her pretty head.” He said loud and clear over the sound of the ongoing fight, his voice leaving no doubt that he would do just that.

“No!” Begged Claude, suddenly way out of character. “Take me instead, but please don’t hurt her!”

Monarch cackled madly.

“Well well, what do we have here? A weakness of the Kid who fears nothing!” He drawled, seeming very happy with himself. “You know what I do with weaknesses? I keep them alive as blackmail material until the time is right.” He finished lowering his gun, and not a second later he found himself stabbed by a knife, the blade nearly missing his heart.

“Don’t you dare using in you petty games, you sick bastard!” Seethed Kagami.

The Cataclysms stared at her in shock as the Moths scurried away trying to save their leader’s life.

“Claude?” Spoke Marinette, grinning when his head snapped her way. “I think she’ll do just fine with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you like this
> 
> I’ve got ton more material for this fanfic so tell me if you want to see more!
> 
> Xxx
> 
> -Miss_Swan-


End file.
